A bit too Far
by Sabrina2001
Summary: Ash has a new girlfriend which is hurting his training and Misty is very jealous of her. Part one of the series. Please read I want to know if i should continue!!
1. A Bit too Far part 1

Disclamer: I don't own Poke'mon nor any of those big companies. Sorry.

A/N: The ages are: Ash~16, Misty~17, Brock~21, Erin(It's a girl!)~16 and the rest are about average. It's an AAM but the begginging it's not. There is one very heated part in the story. But I think its' a PG-13, if not tell me. I am not good at rating things. you've been warned.

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A Bit too far

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and his new girlfriend Erin were traveling to Pallet town, cause a new gym was said to be there. It hasn't been the same since Erin joined the group about 2 weeks ago. You see, since Erin and Ash started dating Ash had stopped Poke'mon training into where here barely cared about it, Misty was very jealous of the new girl and Brock just kept wanting to leave but he knew the group would be in danger if he left, they would get lost or in a huge fight. Today Ash and Erin were making out, Misty was standing aside so very, very jealous, and Brock just kept walking to find the city.

"Ash, Erin come on." Misty demanded, she couldn't bare the sight of seeing the one she truly cared about and loved with another girl.

"Misty your just jealous, cause you don't have my good looks, my attractiveness, and you don't have Ash." Erin bragged.

"Oh shut up, yes o.k. I admit I am a little jealous, but I am so mad." Misty screamed.

"Why?" Ash said trying to lighten up the tension.

"You, you just stopped training, you don't even care about Pikachu anymore, not even Brock or even me all you care about is that thing, I used to look up to you, how you risked your life for others, how you never stopped, but know you've stopped Ash, you've changed." Misty explained harshly. A tear ran down Misty's face, then another one ad another one.

"Oh your just a baby." Erin bragged.

"Misty, Erin is right your just jealous, you want to be her." Ash lied, he knew he loved Misty but it was hurting his heart, so he started to date Erin to get his mind off of her.

"I'm sorry, I have the wrong person, I was looking for a boy named Ash Ketchum, the bravest boy I know, he saved my life many times not even caring about his own. He'd die for a Poke'mon he wouldn't just be played by a two timing little girl. I'm sorry again, your not Ash Ketchum, I don't even know who you are." Misty cried, she bared her heart out for Ash, she truly loved him and she hoped that her speech would change him.

"But Misty..." Ash began.

"No buts, I don't know you." Misty stated.

"Come on Ash." Erin said putting her hand around Ash's stomach.

"No." Ash said firmly.

"What?" Erin asked.

"I'm not going with you, Misty is right, I have been slacking off, I need to get back with my training, my poke'mon and my friends." Ash explained to Erin. Tears ran down Erin's face.

"Alright, goodbye Ash." Erin said sadly walking off.

Ash walked over to Misty and began to speak, "I'm sorry Misty your right your the only girl for me."

"Oh Ash.." Misty started. the looked at each other eye to eye and kissed.

"I love you Misty." Ash said.

"Oh Ash I love you too." Misty added tears fled from her eyes, the one she loved , loved her too.

Ash took Misty's right hand and said, "Let's go find Brock."

"Yeah let's do so."

The two caught up with Brock in about thirty minutes. He was sitting right in front of the entrance to Pallet town. Ash was so glad to be home. But Brock was shocked when he saw Ash and Misty holding hands.

"Did I miss something?" Brock asked.

"I'll explain later." Misty replied as the three entered Pallet town.

They reached Ash's house within minutes. Ash's mom ran outside to hug her baby. But she froze, she saw Ash and Misty holding hands.

"It's o.k. mom, Misty won't bite." Ash said.

Mrs. Ketchum walked over to Ash and hugged him and kissed him until he could hardly breath.

"O.k. mom you can stop now." Ash said. Mrs. Ketchum smiled and welcomed them into the house. They all sat down on the couch and/or the chairs in the living room.

"O.k. here is how it started Brock, Misty,........................" Ash explained the story to Brock, Mrs. Ketchum, Pikachu and Togepi.

"I see, we'll I need to have a talk with you to first." Mrs. Ketchum said pointing to the kitchen. the two of them followed her in a suit. the all sat down at the Kitchen table and Mrs. Ketchum started to speak, "O.k. first there won't be any sex in here, you two can make out and kiss whatever, second you can sleep in the same bed but no you know doing it. Third, if you two make out in bed please lock the door but you can't take off a piece of clothes, and if you follow those rules I will be happy." Mrs. Ketchum explained with a sigh at the end.

"Of coarse." Misty said with a smile.

"Yeah mom, o.k." Ash added.

"Good you two can go back to whatever you do." Mrs. Ketchum said.

The night came early. Ash and Misty had already put Pikachu and Togepi to sleep. Brock was in town with a Nurse Joy and Ash's mom was already asleep. Ash was laying in his bed when Misty walked out of his bathroom into his room. She was still wearing her regular day clothes and so was Ash. Ash awed at the sight of her. Misty walked over to the bed and got on top of him. Ash rubbed his fingers through her hair.

"Misty I don't think we should." Ash stated.

"Ash your mom is asleep, it's o.k." Misty replied. Ash nodded. Misty smiled back and started to take off her suspenders while Ash took off his hat and started on his shirt.

"Oh your very muscular." Misty said.

'Yeah thanks." Ash said. He looked into her aqua eyes. He knew he loved her and she loved him. He started to take off her shirt exposing her sports bra. Ash tackled her to where she was on the bottom and he was on top. Ash kissed Misty's lips, it got very passionate. he moved down her neck. Low moans came from Misty. Everything was going perfect until someone opened the door, it was Brock and Mrs. Ketchum. 

"We didn't lock the doors." Misty whispered as Mrs. Ketchum gave the two a deep stare.

"Get dressed." Mrs. Ketchum said as she left the room and began to walk downstairs.

To be continues....

Well I hope you liked it, it will be continued. Please review it, if you flame be constructive please. tell me what Mrs. Ketchum should, I might use your idea!

Later,

sabrina or

Sabrina the teenage witch or

Sabs or

Sabrina the gym leader.

AAM Rule


	2. A Bit too Far part 2

A bit to far part 2

Disclamer: I don't own Poke'mon. so no lawyers please. Thank you.

A/N: Never thought I would finish it eh? Well guess what? I did. Please enjoy, oh yeah it's AAMR! You've been warned. Also very, very short.

The two of them went down stairs, fully clothed and walked to the living room where Mrs. Ketchum sat with a stern look on her face.

The only words that could come out of her mouth were, "Sit." The word echoed through Ash's head, he knew what was in store for him, at least he thought.

The two sat on a coach together. Ash grabbed Misty's hand and held it. He knew he hurt his mom's heart but she didn't understand.

"Why?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"I love her." Ash said biting his lip.

"What if you did have you know?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Well if we did, we would have used protection." Ash managed to spit out.

"Protection? For God's sake your only fourteen." Mrs. Ketchum said in an outrage.

"Mrs. Ketchum, look in my eyes, I love your son, his journey is to important to him or to me, to risk on pleasure, I do love your son but I would never, never." Misty replied as tears came out of her eyes as if it was water flowing down a creek or as if it was blood from a man just killed, she loved Ash to much.

Mrs. Ketchum looked into her eyes, but went way past her eyes but into her heart. She saw that Misty cared about her son she just didn't realize it. She smiled and said, "I know Misty but I love my son and I want the best for him, that's all."

"So do I, so do I." Misty cried. Her tears slowed down as Winter turns into Spring. She gave a quick smile and added, "I just want to cuddle with Ash, I never meant it to go that far."

"I know, just be careful, love is so strong, it can take control of your brain." Mrs. Ketchum explained.

"It can take my brain but It'll never take my heart." Ash added his two cents. Mrs. Ketchum smiled, she was satisfied. She sent them back to his room and asked politely for no hanky-panky. In return they smiled. They had went a bit to far, but not no more, not now, not while Ash was just starting to get better, not then, not now, not for a while. 

Ash and Misty crawled into bed together. Ash held Misty close to him and kissed her on the head. They went to sleep together.

Suddenly the window next to them crashed opened. A man jumped in and in one second of a lifetime, a gun went off. It hit Misty. The pain went to her brain, to her muscles, all through out her, except for her heart. She knew her heart was the strongest thing in her, her heart burned with desire and it turned to Ash, the one she loved and cared for the most. Ash held Misty in his arms. he cried and called for his mother and Brock to come. Brock ran upstairs. Barely awake, he looked at Misty, she was covered in blood, he stood shocked, he ran back downstairs to call 9-1-1. Ash continued to cry, his heart torn in two. His soul not full. He was empty. He didn't have Misty's smiling face nor her innocent eyes. he had Misty's blood covered body, and her eye's full of pain and torture. Ash could only say a few words to comfort his love's soul.

"It'll be alright, I'm here." Ash sweetly said while cradiling Misty in his arms.

Misty moaned in pain, her body in torture, her soul in denial of just what happened. Her Ash crying. 

The paramedics arrived about ten minutes later. she was life flighted to west Wing Hospital. Ash was unable to ride with her due to she was taken by helicopter.

~~Hospital~~

Ash paced up and down the hall where Misty was being tested on. He couldn't get the thought out of his head of her being dead. He cried his heart out to the Docter's to let him see Misty, but they wouldn't not yet.

After about thirty minutes of waiting one docter rushed out with urgent news.

"Ash, Mrs. Ketchum, Brock I have some bad news, Misty is................................."

To be continued.................


	3. A Bit too Far part 3

Disclamer~ I don't own Poke'mon. happy? good.

A/N: This is AAM of coarse, like all my stories. please read numbers 1 and 2 to understand. You've been warned.

Rated: PG for mature content. 

Copyright(at least the plot): Sabrina2001

A bit too far part 3

"She is going to live but be paralized from the waist down, she won't be able to walk again, ever." The doctor explained.

"What, but she'll never get to travel- please doctor can I see her please." Ash begged. His heart ached. He was empty. The rhythmic motion of his heart stopped, it didn't have Misty their to make the music with him the music of his heart.

"Yes, one at a time." The doctor explained.

Ash walked into the room. He clutched the door handle, hoping for the best but expecting the worse. The door opened. He looked at a body, a body that was empty, she had tubes in her every which way. She was wrapped in bandage around her waist. She was unconsious. Ash walked over to Misty and took her hand. Tears left his eyes and hit Misty's hand. Ash closed his eyes hoping this was all just a dream, he reopened his eyes, it wasn't a dream it was life. Ash pulled up a chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand a gain.

"Misty, I know you can hear me, don't listen with your ears, listen with your heart." Ash began. His tears fled. Every inch of his body was once filled with envy of the person who did this. But now he was filled with pain, he was filled with all so many emotions.

"Misty, my dad told me a while back, that a person can be uncouncious, dead whatever, but a person can still hear you as long as the person has a heart, and I know you have a heart, it's full of love and compassion, so please hear me out." Ash continued. He knew that Misty was there with him, but he wanted more, he wanted her to hold him, like the night before this happened, he wanted to kiss her once more, he wanted to run in the flowers like they use to do, but unfortunetly this couldn't happen, not yet but soon, no matter how hard it may have seemed it would happen. 

Misty's eyes opened, she saw the one person she needed to live, she saw a boy-no a man that she loved, she saw Ash. Ash's eyes widened and looked down to the girl who was once lifeless, who was now there flowing with his heart, every note of the music of his heart.

"Misty?" Ash asked.

"Oh, Ash" she said trying to get up but she found out she was unable.

"Don't hurt yourself." Ash said hugging Misty. At that point he and she knew Two had became one, like ying and yang, like water and soap, two had became one.

"Ash I hurt." Misty complained.

"I know Misty, yes it'll hurt for a while, but you'll get better." Ash remepisized.

"Ash, I can't move my legs." Misty cried.

"Let me get the Doctor." Ash said and headed for the door.

~~In the Hall~~

"Doctor?, Where are you Doctor?" Ash yelled. Only the sounded of his voice echoing off the walls could be heard.

"Right here." the doctor said walking out of his office.

"Oh, good there you are." ash said running to the doctor.

"What is it Ash?" the doctor asked.

"Misty has woken up." Ash said quickly.

The two rushed into Misty's room, she was lying down with her hand on her head.

"Oh good Misty, your awake." the doctor applauded.

"Who-who are you?" misty asked.

"Oh sorry, i never introduced myself, my name is Doctor Brian." Doctor Brian started.

"Doctor?" Misty asked.

"Yes Misty?" Doctor Brian replied.

"I can't feel my legs." Misty cried. Ash walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He looked into her eyes searching and searching for what to say. Misty looked back and could see something was wrong.

"I am paralyesed right?" Misty asked scared to hear the answer. Doctor Brian nodded. Tears fled from her eyes and her heart. She looked up to Ash and looked for help, she searched through his eyes only to find nothing.

"I'm sorry Misty." Ash added. He caressed Misty's teary face. He added, "Don't cry, please don't cry."

"I will leave you two alone, Misty you will have to test done in the morning about nine o.k." Doctor Brian asked. Misty couldn't say anything she was speechless all she could do was nod. With that Doctor Brian left two to be alone. 

"Misty, I want you to know, that no matter what happens, I will be right here by your side every step of the way.' Ash said softly.

"Thank you Ash." Misty said. No words could say what she felt only tears of sadness and some of joy, she was happy because Ash was there, but her heart gripped in pain because she would never walk again.

"You need your rest, go to sleep." Ash said letting go of her hands and covering her up.

"Ash don't leave, please stay." Misty begged. 

"I'll stay, let me go tell my mom." ash explained.

`Thank you." Misty replied.

Ash left the room, and closed the door. he looked for his mom only to find her asleep in the waiting room. He tapped her shoulder, once then twice.

"Mom wake up." Ash said quietly.

"Huh? oh yes dear?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"I am going to stay in Misty's room tonight." Ash replied.

O.k. dear, tell her I hope she feels better." Mrs. Ketchum replied.

O.k. mom goodnight." Ash said.

"Love you." Mrs. Ketchum added.

With that ash walked out of the room to Misty's room, she was already falling asleep. Her eyes barely open, but when Ash entered the room her eyes widened.

"Go to sleep." Ash told Misty grabbing a chair and pulling it to the bed.

"Who did this Ash?" Misty asked.

"I don't know, the police are working on it, now go to sleep." Ash began.

"I can't sleep, I'm scared." Misty said frightened.

"I'm here, don't worry I'm here." Ash said softly grabbing her hand and kissing her head.

"Who would do something like this?" Misty questioned, she wanted revenge but there was nothing she could possibly do.

"Don't worry, go to sleep." Ash said with a long sigh.

"Ash can i ask you something?" Misty asked.

"Yes Mist." Ash replied.

"How will I get to travel with you, I am paralyzed." misty asked worridly.

"We'll will find a way, I promise." ash replied.

"O.k. I trust you." Misty added. She closed her eyes and put her head in his arms. Ash combed through her hair. He thought for a long time of what to do, he wanted to train, but he couldn't and wouldn't ever leave Misty behind, for she was the one who guided him all the way, she never left him, with out her he'd be incomplete.

What will happen to Misty?

What will the test tell her?

Will Ash get to continue traveling again?

Read part 4 coming soon!

Later,

sabrina or,

sabs or,

Sabrina the Teenage Witch or,

Sarina Gym Leader!

(anyway works for me!)

AAMRN rule forever plus one day!


	4. A Bit too Far part 4

**Disclamer: I don't own Poke'mon. Only major companies do. Wish I did though, I wouldn't writing these stories, other people would do that for me.**

A/N: This is part four of my series, this one in shorter than my others, but number five is coming soon. Please read numbers three, two and one to understand. Oh yeah in the story they are sixteen, I made an error on my last story saying they were fourteen, sorry. this is A. A. M. R. so you have been warned!!! Enjoy!!! 

A Bit Too Far part 4

"Wake up Misty, wake up." Ash said softly as he tried to wake up Misty.

"Huh? Oh." Misty said.

"You have a test in fifteen minutes." Ash replied.

"Ash I have a pain down the left side of me." Misty complained.

"You-you-you can feel your-your-leg?" Ash asked with widened eyes.

"I can, Ash! I can feel my legs!" Misty said happily.

"Let me go get the doctor." Ash said happily. He ran out the door with joy in his heart, his best friend, his girl might be able to walk again. He ran down the hallway not worrying about a thing. Suddenly he ran into someone, that someone was Officer Jenny.

"Sorry." Ash apologized.

"Are you Ash?" Officer Jenny questioned him.

"Yes, but I am in a hurry." Ash said in a hurry.

"Alright I'll talk to you later." Officer Jenny yelled as Ash ran past her to the Doctor's office.

"Doctor Brian, are you here?" ash asked in his office.

"Right here Ash what is it?" Doctor Brian asked.

"Misty can feel her legs!" Ash replied.

"She can? It can't be possible." Doctor Brian said stunned.

"Follow me." Ash added.

Ash ran with Doctor Brian tagging behind to Misty's room. Inside she was sitting up and talking to officer Jenny.

"Oh hello." Officer Jenny said as she saw the two walk in.

"Misty your up." Ash said running to her side.

"This is impossible, it can't happen." Doctor Brian said with his eyes as wide as the moon. The picture was perfect except for one thing. Misty was crying.

"Misty what's- what's the matter?" Ash asked as he hugged her.  
"Officer Jenny found out who did this." Misty cried. Her eyes were full of oceans of water, her heart ached. Ash looked at Officer Jenny, no words excepts emotions, he managed to spit one word out, "Who?"

Officer Jenny turned to Ash, she took a breath and stated, "Erin Alexander, your ex-girlfriend."

"What she was not a girlfriend oh if I ever see her again, she is going to die for this." Ash yelled in an outrage. Misty looked up into Ash's eyes and could tell he was serious. She could see all the envy in Ash's heart. Ash looked down at her eyes. He couldn't believe what just was said to him. He held onto her tighter. He whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, she's never going to touch you again." Misty shook her head, Ash was stunned. Misty found leftover energy and said, "Don't kill her, let her rot in jail." Everyone in the room was astounded in what Misty had just said. Suddenly Mrs. Ketchum and Brock walked into the room. She smiled because Misty was sitting up but Brock was drooling over Officer Jenny. Ash took Misty's mallet and whacked Brock harder than Misty would have.

"Ash, Misty, are you two o.k.?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. Both nodded and Misty turned her attention to Doctor Brian who was looking over her charts. He started to speak, "Misty are you allergic to Emphazine?" Misty nodded. Doctor Brian ran out the door. Ash followed him, Ash knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what. They ran till they got to Doctor Brian's office. He opened his files till he came across a file that said Misty Waterflower. 

"Oh dear God." Doctor Brian began.

"What doctor, what is it?" Ash questioned. Doctor Brian looked at him, he gave a sigh and said, "Ash, Misty is allergic to Emphazine, it is a drug to help control bleeding, a doctor in the ER gave it to her, during her surgery. Misty can die of that drug, she has to be cleansed of the drug immedditly." Ash's heart told to stone. His eyes watered up. He closed his eyes and ran back to her room. he ran into the room and grabbed Misty around her stomach. 

"What is it Ash?" Misty asked, she searched through his loving eyes and found nothing except he was in pain. "What?" She asked once more. Ash looked back down at her. He kissed her head and began to speak, "Misty you are allergic to a drug called Emphazine and it's killing you, you can die from it, the doctor has to cleanse your body out as soon as possible, or you can- you can- you can die. Misty we are going to try our best to save you." Tears fled Misty's eyes, she couldn't believe she was hearing that she could die. She could lose Ash. Doctor Brian walked into the room with a team of other doctors and a streacher. "Come on, we have to clean you out." Doctor Brian said helping her onto the streacher. "But, but....." Was all that Misty could say. ash ran out with the streacher. He grabbed her hand and said, "I love you." Tears came down off of Misty's face, "Don't say your goodbyes yet." Misty replied. ash kissed her on the lips. Misty, Doctor Brian and the stat team entered an elevator. "That's as far as you can go." One of the doctor's told Ash. The elevator door closed and Ash pounded on the door. Ash wanted Misty back. 

He ran to the bathroom and went into a stall. he cried his heart out. he couldn't think, he was to hurt. Only memories of Misty and him went through his head. He closed his eyes he couldn't believe what was happening. His head was spinning, his heart was broken, he was empty. suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Ash are you in there?" Brock asked.

"Yeah I am, I need some time alone." Ash begun.

"Come on out man, your mom wants to talk to you." Brock insisted.

"I'm coming, give me a minute." Ash replied.

"O.k. man." Brock said and walked out of the bathroom. Once gone Ash walked out of the stall and looked in the mirror. He saw half of him was Ash and the other half was a blurry picture of Misty. He rinsed his eyes with water and left the bathroom. He walked out and saw his mom and Brock sitting in a set of chairs. Ash walked up to his mom. "Yes mom?" Ash asked. She looked back to her son and said quietly, "The doctor wants to talk to you." Ash suddenly felt his heart go dry. So many emotions went through him. His heart raced as fast as Pikachu's agility. He walked away from his mom and went to the doctor's office. he went slowly trying to avoid the pain that was to come. 

__

What will happen to Misty?

How long is it going to take for Ash to get to the Doctors office?

What's going to happen to Erin?

****

To be continued........................

__

Later,

Sabrina or,

Sabs or,

Sabrina the Teenage Witch or,

Sabrina Gym Leader!

(anyway works for me!)

AAMRN rule forever plus one day!


	5. A Bit too Far part 5

Disclaimer~ I don't own Poke'mon, only major companies do, sorry. I only own the plot. So no stealing please or you'll be hearing from my lawyer.(Actually my mom's!)

A/N: Please read numbers 1, 2, 3, and 4 to completely understand. ages are Ash and Misty~16, Brock~ 20 and Jessie and James ~24. This is AAM so you've been warned!! Please enjoy!!!

A Bit too Far part 5 

Ash walked to the room where he knew something was wrong. Every step, took away another day of life. He couldn't understand what could have gone wrong in 15 minutes. Just 15 minutes. Suddenly there was a loud blast. Ash did not turn around to see who it was, he kept walking.

"To protect the world---"Jessie started.

"Hey twerp you're supposed to listen to us." James demanded.

Ash continued to walk, ignoring the world. Jessie walked in front of Ash, still he didn't not stop he walked around. Jessie grabbed the back of his vest making him stop."O.k. twerp, listen to us." Jessie yelled. 

No words came from Ash's mouth just a tear from his eye. Jessie was astounded and asked, "What's the matter with you?" 

No words could express what he was feeling. He just shook his head.

"Twerp what's the matter?" James asked.

"Misty might be-be-be-she might-might-be-dead." Ash whispered. His heart ached when he said the word dead.

"The brat is dead?" Meowth asked.

"She's not a brat! And I don't know if she's alive or not because you're in my way." Ash yelled in an outrage.

"Sorry." James said.

"Who did it?"Jessie asked.

"That girl." Ash said. His body was full of anger when he thought of Erin.

"Dat girl that used to travel with you?" Meowth asked.

"Yeah her." Ash whispered, tears streamed down his face like water off a waterfall. "Where is she?" James asked.

"In jail." Ash replied.

"I'm sorry, if we knew that she was hurt, we would have never bothered you." James added.

"No you would have still come, I mean your Team Rocket." Ash replied.

"Yes but we still have hearts." Jessie replied. Ash continued to walk to the door, he pulled the door open. Doctor Brian sat there looking at him. A tear streamed down Ash's face. Ash didn't want to hear what happened but he knew one day, one way he would hear. "Yes Doctor?" Ash asked.

"Come in, sit." Doctor Brian said pointing to a empty chair. Ash did so while Team Stupid-I mean Team Rocket(sorry) listened by the door to their conversation.

~~Meanwhile~~

"What do you think is wrong?" Brock asked Mrs. Ketchum.

"Oh, I wish I knew, Ash must be so upset." Mrs. Ketchum replied.

"I know, he loves Misty so much and to dare say if he lost her, I don't know, I don't know." Brock added.

Brock looked around and saw Team Rocket peeping in the door.

"Hey what do you guys want?" Brock asked harshly.

"Us?" Jessie asked. Brock fell over anime style. 

"Yes you two, why are you here?" Brock questioned them.

"We came here looking for Pikachu, but when the twer-" James started but 

Mrs. Ketchum interrupted, "He's not a twerp, and his name is Ash"

"Righttttttt, whatever you say, but the twer- I mean Ash said something happened to Misty, I mean we may be part of Team Rocket but we do have hearts." James continued.

"And I am supposed to believe that?" Brock asked sarcastically.

"You don't have to but it's true." Jessie stated.

"Yeah, right." Brock replied.

Suddenly Ash came running out of the door, he called Pikachu over to him.

"What is it Ash?" Brock asked."I'll explain later, I got to go save Misty's life!" Ash yelled running out the doors with Pikachu right behind him. Everyone looked at the Doctor.

"Oh Ash is going to find an antidote for Misty's condition, he's going to Celadon City, but he has only 48 hours, or she could die." Doctor Brian explained.

"We got to go help!" James said running out the door.

"Right, come on Brock." Jessie added grabbing Brock's arm.

"You guy's were telling the truth after all." Brock said.

"Come on, a girl's life is on the line." Jessie said pulling Brock.

"Good luck." Mrs. Ketchum whispered and looking over to Doctor Brian.

"You can see Misty if you want to, she's weak though." Doctor Brian said.

"I will in a minute, let me call her sisters." Mrs. Ketchum replied.

~~Meanwhile~~

"Let's see Pikachu, we need to get to Celadon city and back in 48 hours. How are we going to do it?" Ash pondered.

"Pika-pi.(I'm not sure.)" Pikachu replied.

"Celadon is a long ways from here." Brock added.

"I got it!" James yelled happily.

"Huh?' Jessie asked confused.

"The boss is out for a week right." James asked.'

Yeah, what's your point?" Jessie replied.

"The boss has many fast cars right?" James asked.

"Yeahhhhhh.......Oh James your a genius!" Jessie replied.

"What?" Ash asked.

"We could use one of the bosses cars, I mean I have a license." Jessie replied.

"That's stealing." Ash said.

"Naw, we're just borrowing." James added.

"Then let's head to um... where are we going?" Ash asked.

Everyone fell over anime style."Duh Ash, Team Rocket's headquarters in viridian." Brock replied.

"Oh right, let's go then, um where is Viridian?" Ash asked.

"Follow me!" Jessie yelled.

"Yes ma'am." Ash whispered

.~~Meanwhile~~

"Doctor, where's, where is --is Ash?" Misty asked Doctor Brian.

"He went to Celadon, to get your medicine, now relax, you need to save your energy, we don't know how long it could take." Doctor Brian replied.

"O.k." Misty replied with a sigh. She looked out the window and whispered,

"I'm counting on you Ash."

~~Meanwhile~~

"Let's see I need the Waterflower residence in Cerulean City please." Mrs. Ketchum replied to the operator.

"One moment please." the operator said.

"Thanks." Mrs. Ketchum said.

"Like hello?" Daisy asked.

"Hi this is Ash's mother." Mrs. Ketchum replied.

"Oh that boy Misty follows around?" Daisy asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Ketchum replied.

"Can I help you?" Daisy asked.

"Um.. Yes, well you see ash and Misty and Brock came to my house to visit, and um Ash and Misty somehow hooked up, and now Misty's in the hospital." Mrs. Ketchum cried. For Misty was like a daughter to her, even more.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"Someone shot Misty." Mrs. Ketchum replied.

"Are you in Pallet Town?" Daisy asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Ketchum replied.

"My sisters and me will be over as soon as possible!" Daisy replied then hanging up the phone.

~~Meanwhile~~

"Hmm...This brings back memories, eh Jessie?" James pondered.

"Yeah, let's sneak around back." Jessie replied.

The five(yes don't forget Pikachu!) went around back until they came to a large wire door.

"Let's see if I remember how this goes." Jessie whispered.

"Hope so." Brock replied.

"Come on Jessie you can remember." James cheered on Jessie.

"O.k., let's see, Red is number one, then blue is three and green is two." Jessie began.

"And the code is um... 2, 6, and um..4!" Jessie continued.

The door came up and lead to a black room.

"You got it Jessie!" James applauded.

"Come we have to go get that medicine." Ash said running into the dark room.

"Right." Brock added running after him.

"Come on James." Jessie whispered.

"Coming." James replied.

~~Meanwhile~~

"I know Ash will come back Misty." Mrs. Ketchum said as she looked down at Misty.

"Yeah but when?" Misty questioned.

"Don't say anything like that, he'll be back in time!" Mrs. Ketchum yelled.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just so scared." Misty replied.

" It'll be alright, now go to sleep." Mrs. Ketchum apologized and tucked Misty in. 

Mrs. Ketchum was about to walk out but Misty spoke up, 'Mrs. Ketchum, thank you so much for what you've done for me." Mrs. Ketchum smiled and walked out the door. 

Misty looked out the window and whispered, 'I know you'll be back in time." She closed her eyes and put her head on the pillow.

Mrs. Ketchum walked out of the room to see she was soon facing Doctor Brian.

"Oh hello." Doctor Brian greeted Mrs. Ketchum.

"Can I ask you a question Doctor?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Yeah let's go to my office." Doctor Brian replied.

~~Meanwhile~~

"I can't see anything." Ash complained.

"Me either." Brock added.

suddenly a bright light hits everyone.

"What?" Ash yelled.

"Now I really can't see anything?" Brock added.

"Oh no.... You know what this means?" Jessie asked.

"It's either the Boss or........" James replied.

"Persian!" Jessie and James yelled in a unison.

"Persian!" Persian growled as it jumped down onto the floor from its master's seat.

"But I though the boss would have took him."Jessie said.

"Yeah, but the boss went to Florida, and Persian doesn't like Florida." James replied.

"Pikachu go!" Ash yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as he did a thundershock on Persian.

"Persian!!!!!" Persian yelled. Persian suddenly jumped behind Pikachu and used Slash.

"Pika..pi-pika." Pikachu cried.

Suddenly there was a loud blast. Someone was laughing.

"Meowth is that you?" Jessie asked.

"You thought you'd forget about Meowth?" Meowth asked.

"No, we would never." James replied.

"Yeah, finally I have got dat cat!" Meowth said happily.

"Come on, let's go get a car." Ash yelled.

"Yeah come on." Brock added.

~~Meanwhile~~

Misty thought to herself for a long time*Oh what if Ash doesn't come back. but I know he will, but what not in time, I couldn't live my life fully if I can't tell Ash I love him once more, only once more.*

~~Meanwhile~~

"Doctor um, I was wondering why Misty hasn't had any side effects yet, I mean she can die in less than 24 hours but she seems almost normal, why?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Oh that, she won't feel any pain or side effects till about lets say 12 hours, let's just hope the group gets here soon, until then just let Misty rest." Doctor Brian explained.

"O.k., thanks." Mrs. Ketchum replied.

"Now go into the lobby and get some rest you look very tired." Doctor Brian commanded.

"I'll try, I'll try." Mrs. Ketchum replied.

Mrs. Ketchum walked out of the office and took a seat in the lobby. She was so upset because she knew that Misty could die and it would leave Ash scared to death, just like his father's death. Plus Misty was like a daughter to her. She always thought since the day she meet her that Ash and her would get married one day. But now all her dreams are fading.

"Hello, are you Mrs. Ketchum?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Um.. Yes Officer Jenny." Mrs. Ketchum replied.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Um sure." Mrs. Ketchum replied.

~~Meanwhile~~

"O.k. let's see we are in Vermilion city now, and we have lest than 24 hours to get to Celadon and back. e need to crank the speed up to about 95 miles per hour." Jessie explained.

"But Jessie we are already going 90, can't we at least stop, I got to go to the bathroom." James whined.

"No we are going to go faster!" Ash yelled.

"Slow down!" James yelled.

"Faster!" ash yelled.

'Slow down!" James yelled once more.

"O.k. shut guys or I'll throw you both out the car." Jessie yelled.

"I wish we had her on our journey." Brock said.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"Never mind." Brock replied.

"O.k. now we are entering Celadon, come we got to go to the poke'mon center, Nurse Joy has it!" Ash yelled.

"Right, let's crank this baby up." Jessie said smiling.

"What, not again!" James yelled.

'I'm going to be sick." Brock added.

"Shut up!" Jessie and Ash yelled in a unison.

"Let's see if I can remember." Ash pondered.

"Don't try, we'll get lost again." Brock explained.

"I remember, there was Erica's gym to the north and the Poke'mon center is on Plane Drive!" Ash yelled.

"Let's hope so." Jessie replied.

~~Meanwhile~~

"But she can't just be let off the hook." Mrs. Ketchum cried.

"I told you, her parents paid for the bond and she is to young to be put in jail." Officer Jenny explained.

"But, is there any thing else you can do?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"All we can do is give you all a restraining order that's it." Officer Jenny replied.

"But........" Mrs. Ketchum began.

"I'm sorry, we'll I got to go write a report, I'm sorry." Officer Jenny stated.

"But......" Mrs. Ketchum continued.

"Good luck about Misty." Officer Jenny offered.

Mrs. Ketchum put her head down and cried. How could someone that does something like this, not be put in jail? How? Oh that girl, no that killer could get to Misty any time. Oh, Restraining order or no restraining order, she's still out there, free.

~~Meanwhile~~

"Let me go inside and get the medicine." Ash instructed.

"Well let me go get some gas real quick." Jessie added.

"Oh yes I can go to the bathroom!" James squealed in happiness.

"I'm going to go see Nurse Joy!" Brock whooped. 

"No you're going to stay with them, cause you'll never leave." Ash replied.

"O.k." Brock cried.

Ash ran into the Poke'mon center to see Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny chatting. 

"Please I need the medicine for Misty, please." Ash begged.

"Oh are you Ash Ketchum?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes ma'am, can I please have the medicine, please." Ash begged.

"Here ya go, good luck." she said pulling a bottle out from behind the counter.

"Thank you so much." Ash replied running out the door. He closed his eyes because everything he saw reminded him of Misty. The moon as her deep blue eyes. The starts as they used to make figures out of them every night. The sun starting to rise as orange as her hair.

"Got it?" Brock asked as ash came to the car.  
"Yeah got it." Ash replied.

"Let's go!" Jessie added.

"hey wait for me!" James yelled as he was running out of the bathroom and jumping in the car. "Let's go." he added.

~~Meanwhile~~

"Misty can I talk to you?" Mrs. Ketchum asked a very tired Misty. Misty was starting to get weak all she could do is nod.

"Officer Jenny just got finished talking to me, and she said that um, Erin won't be charged because she's under age." Mrs. Ketchum explained.

No words came from Misty only emotions. Tears fled her eyes and she finally spoke up, "If she's going to be free, I can't live." Misty began.

"Don't say that, you have to live for Ash." Mrs. Ketchum replied.

"Your right, but what if she comes back for me?" Misty asked.

"Don't worry Ash will be there for you." Mrs. Ketchum explained.

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum, you've done a lot." Misty cried.

"Now get your rest, night honey." Mrs. Ketchum said. 

The end of part 5.

What will happen to Misty?

Will Ash come back in time?

Will Erin come back to finish off Misty?

All the answers in part 6 coming Monday! Hopefully.

Later,

Sabrina or,

Sass or,

Sabrina the Teenage Witch or,

Sabrina the Gym Leader.

Anyway works for me!!

Till next time: ALARM forever plus one day!!!


	6. A Bit too Far part 6

Disclaimer~ I don't own Poke'mon. Only major company and people do. I do own the songs, but some of the lyrics are from the song "Save the best for last" by Vanessa Williams. Thank you very much to those people who made this song and this great song, because if you didn't I'd have nothing to write about.

A/N~ This is my last part in the series A Bit too Far. I have worked very hard on this series. Thank you everyone who has read or reviewed my story. The ages are as followed: Ash and Misty~16, Brock~20, Jessie and James~24. Pikachu and Togepi make almost no appearances sorry, maybe next time! In this story the time flies by very fast, I mean one minute it could be noon the next it could be 6 p.m., this is just to say time travels very fast so cherish every moment. This is an AAML story. So you've been warned. I hope you enjoy!!! 

A Bit too Far part 6

"Well let's see we are in Cerulean City and we have 12 hours." Jessie explained.  
"Yeah we have time, but just to stay on the safe side lets just hurry up and get there." Brock replied.  
"Yeah, step on in Jessie." Ash added.  
"No don't go faster." James begged.  
"Calm down guys." Brock jumped in.  
"Everyone shut up." Jessie instructed.  
"Yes ma'am." Everyone responded.  
"Good, we're going to get there Ash, hold on." Jessie whispered in Ash's ear.  
~~Meanwhile~~  
"Great job Eevee, your getting better everyday!" Gary applauded Eevee.  
"Eevee-Eevee!" Eevee replied.  
"AAhhh!" Gary yelled as a Jessie's car nearly ran over them.  
"Hey Gary." Ash replied.   
"What are you doing here?"Gary asked.  
"Saving Misty." Ash replied.  
"Oh I see." Gary added.  
"Well later." Ash waved and the car sped off leaving dust in Gary's face.  
"I wish I was like him." Gary whispered to Eevee.  
~~Meanwhile~~  
"Like we got here as fast as we could!" Daisy yelled to Mrs. Ketchum.  
"At least you came." Mrs. Ketchum replied.  
"Where's Misty?" Violet asked.  
"Go talk to the Doctor." Mrs. Ketchum replied pointing them to the door.  
~~Meanwhile~~  
"I think that Gary boy likes you." James said.  
"What!?" Ash asked harshly.  
"I think he does to." Jessie added.  
"What we're not even friends." Ash explained.  
"Yeah whatever." Jessie replied. "Anyways we are about three hours away and five hours to go." She added.  
"Step on it!" Ash yelled.  
"I'm going, I'm going." Jessie replied.  
"Jessie I have to go to the bathroom." James begged.  
"You're going to wait!" Ash yelled.  
"Yes sir." James replied.  
"Good." Ash said happily. He looked to the moon. His eyes got watery and he started to hum a tune in his head:  
"Sometimes the snow comes down in June,  
Sometimes the sun goes round the moon,  
I see the passion in your eyes,  
Sometimes its all the big surprise,  
  
And when I looked into your eyes,  
We were standing face to face,  
All of the nights you've came to me,  
Isn't this world a crazy place.  
  
When I thought our chance had past,  
You go and save the best for last,  
And my world seems so complete,  
There's nothing more I need to defeat,  
  
I am complete at last,  
But as the time seems to past,  
My soul starts to fall apart,  
And there's an arrow in my heart,  
  
How could I live without you,  
Without you there's nothing I could do,  
If I knew that time goes so fast,  
I would have told you in the past.  
  
Why did I wait so long,  
How could my life be so wrong,  
That you wouldn't except me,  
I was so scared of what I would see.  
  
Sometimes the snow comes down in June,  
Sometimes the sun goes round the moon,  
I see the passion in your eyes,  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise.  
  
Now I wish I never waited this long,  
Now my heart feels so wrong,  
Now there's much I can do,  
Except say I love you."

"Ash are you singing?" Brock asked.  
"Humming actually." Ash replied.  
'Oh what about?" Jessie asked.  
"Misty." Ash said.  
"You really love her, don't you?" Brock asked.  
"Yeah I do." Ash said smiling.  
"Well we are about twenty minutes away." Jessie reassured.  
"Good." Ash added.  
"Oh crap." James sighed.  
"What? Oh no not the police." Jessie said as she cranked up the speed. "Hold on." Jessie added.  
"WHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA." Brock yelled.  
"Slow down." James begged.  
"Keep going." Ash begged.  
"Hold on Ash." Jessie replied. Jessie then cranked up the speed to about 100 miles per hour.  
"Oh I think I am going to throw up." James cried.  
"Me too." Brock added.  
"Right up the street." Jessie yelled.  
"We're here!" Ash yelled. Ash left the car and ran into the building. Officer Jenny came up to him and said, "Where in the world do you think your going?"  
"Leave me alone." Ash replied as he tried to struggle his way to get to Misty.  
"You ran from the police!" Officer Jenny yelled.  
"I got to go give my girlfriend this medicine or she can die." Ash yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." she said letting go of Ash. Ash ran through the hospital till he came to her room. He looked through the window and saw the Doctor Brian talking too misty. Ash dashed through the door.  
"Misty, Oh Misty." Ash cried.  
"Ash, I can't make it......" Misty cried, trying to keep her eyes open.  
"Misty hold on." Ash began. "Doctor here's the medicine." Ash continued as he gave the medicine to the doctor.  
"Good let me get the needle." Doctor Brian replied as he ran to a cabinet.  
"Misty hold on." Ash cried. Everyone was looking through the window. Some crying and some praying for the best. Ash stood frozen in Misty's eyes. Misty looked back and closing her eyes.  
"I love you Ash." Misty cried. Doctor Brian then came over to her.  
" Don't say your goodbyes yet, now." Ash replied. Doctor Brian put the shot in her arm.  
"I can't hold on, I love you." Misty cried.   
"Misty please." Ash added. His face hurt so bad because of all of his tears.  
"Goodbye." Misty cried closing her eyes.  
"No Misty." Ash cried.  
"I'm sorry Ash, goodbye." Misty said closing her eyes.  
"Misty, oh Misty I love you to." Ash cried.   
"I'm sorry Ash." Doctor Brian said.  
"It can't be like this." Ash cried.  
~~Meanwhile~~  
"Hello?" Misty called out to the empty white room. She didn't know what happened. She looked around and below there was a screen that showed her and Ash.  
"Oh no, it can't end like this." Misty cried.  
"Hello honey." A mysterious voice called out.  
"Mom?" Misty asked.  
"Yes it's me Misty." Mrs. Waterflower said with a smile. Misty turned around to see her mom. She was wearing a white gown and still looked as beautiful as the day she died.  
"Oh mom, I've missed you." Misty cried, she ran up to her mom and hugged her.  
"I've missed you to." Mrs. Waterflower replied.  
"I can't believe it's really you." Misty continued.  
"You shouldn't be here though." Mrs. Waterflower said with a sigh.  
"Why?" Misty asked.  
"Ash needs you." Mrs. Waterflower began.  
"You need me." Misty begged.  
"I have everything except one thing." Mrs. Waterflower continued.  
"What's that mom?" Misty asked.  
"I am missing, Ash in my life." Mrs. Waterflower said with a smile.  
"Huh?" Misty asked.  
"I want Ash and you to get married one day, and make me a grandmother, you don't belong here, there's a world out there you haven't discovered yet." Mrs. Waterflower continued.  
"I need you." Misty cried.  
"I remember that boy Ash once said that a person could be dead whatever, they could still hear them as long as they had a heart. I know you have a heart and I am always with you, I'm in your heart.'" Mrs. Waterflower explained.  
"But how will I get back?" Misty asked.  
"Just believe in your heart." Mrs. Waterflower explained.  
"What?" Misty asked.  
"You love Ash with all of your heart, so trust your heart to get back to Ash." Mrs. Waterflower explained.  
Suddenly a white light circled Misty and Misty started to disappear.  
"Make me proud and If you ever need help, just look to your heart." Mrs. Waterflower waved goodbye.  
"I will, I love you mom." Misty cried.  
"I love you too honey." Mrs. Waterflower said with a smile. Then Misty was gone.  
"Make me proud baby." Mrs. Waterflower whispered. She could hear a voice in her heart that said 'I will mom, I will.'  
~~Meanwhile~~

"Ash I think this is the time I need you to leave." Doctor Brian tried to explained.

"Can I have one more minute?" Ash begged.

"Okay Ash, I'll be in the hall." Doctor Brian replied.

Doctor Brian than leaves the room.

"Mist, I know you can here me." Ash began. "I can't believe it's the end already, I mean I love you so much, but now your not here, if only I came faster." Ash cried. He laid his head down on Misty's dead arm. "I wish you could hold me just once more." 

Misty's are felt someone touch it. She began to move her arm up and down, feeling that it was someone. Ash looked up to see Misty alive.

"Misty, are you alive?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Oh Ash I've missed you." Misty whispered happily. Everyone who was looking in the window was in disbelief too.

"Misty I can't believe your back!" Ash said happily.

"Well I couldn't just leave you because you'd be lost forever." Misty said.

"I'd be lost for sure, If I didn't have you." Ash added.

Doctor Brian walked in the room. "I can't believe this, either you're the luckiest girl in the world or you've got the best guy in the world."

"I'll say I've got the best guy in the world." Misty said with a giggle.

"Alright Misty, I am going to give you a few test in the morning and I'll go write a report, but what can I write?" Doctor Brian asked.

"You could say I meet someone in heaven telling me I am not ready to leave this world just yet." Misty replied.

"Yeah that'd be good." Doctor Brian said then walking out the door. Mrs. Ketchum, Brock, Misty's sisters, Jessie and James then walked into the room.

"Oh you're okay!" Brock said giving Misty a high five.

"I'm glad you're like alright Misty." Daisy said.

"Ya'll came." Misty said with a tear leaving her eye.

"Of course like duh we came, we may not like you, but we love you." Violet continued.

"Misty I'm glad your okay." Mrs. Ketchum said. Misty smiled and whispered, "Thank you."

Everyone walked out of the room except for Ash, Jessie and James. 

"Thank you all for everything." Misty cried.

"But you know this doesn't mean we are going to stop trying to steal Pikachu." Jessie replied.

"And this doesn't mean your actually going to get her/him." Ash added.

"Well I think it's time we go, the boss is going to be pretty mad at us." James said.

"Yeah, we'll see you two soon." Jessie added.

"Thanks again." Ash said.

"Yeah thanks." Misty added.

"Oh one more thing." Jessie spoke up.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Next time we battle you, could you try to go easier on Pikachu thundershock?" Jessie asked.

"You got it." Ash replied with a smile.

James and Jessie then exit the room.

"Misty can I ask you a question?" Ash asked.

"You just did." Misty teased.

"Seriously." Ash began.

"Sure." Misty replied.

"Why'd you come back?" Ash asked.

"You'll find out one day." Misty replied.

"You know what?" ash asked.

"What's that?" misty replied.

"I love you." Ash said with a smile.

"I love you too my Poke'mon master." Misty replied.

"I like that." Ash said with a chuckle.

"You're going to have to live with it." Misty replied.

~~4 years later~~

"Do you take Miss Waterflower to be your wife?" the preacher asked.

"I do." Ash said with a tear coming down his face.

"and do you Miss Waterflower take Mr. Ketchum to be your husband?" 

"I do." Misty replied, but she had tons of tears coming down her face.

" By the power vested me in the state of (you choose),I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss your wife." 

Ash looked into Misty's eyes and kissed her. It was about a twenty seconds kiss. Misty then looked to the sky and whispered, "I hope I made you proud mom."

Misty's mom looked down to her from heaven. She whispered back, "I am honey, I am."

As I look to the moon,

My life is now complete,

I've done what I've done,

There's no more to defeat.

There's no more to do,

Except to sit here,

And cherish every moment with you,

And help you with all your fears.

As we stand here face to face,

Isn't this world a crazy place,

Who would have thought you and me,

Would have more than what we could see.

Now that I have you,

There's nothing I can't do,

As long as you're here,

No thing do I fear.

For every minute I have with you,

There's nothing I wouldn't do,

Nothing I wouldn't go through,

Just to be with you.

I may not have realized this in the past,

But now finally at last,

There's nothing more to do,

Except love you.

Sometimes the snow comes down in June,

Sometimes the sun goes round the moon,

But as long as you here,

There's nothing I fear.

While we don't know our futures,

But I do know you'll be with me,

And while your here,

There's nothing I can't be.

I may not have realized this in the past,

But now finally at last,

There's nothing more to do,

Except love you.

The End 

I am finally done!! Thank you for everything you've done to help my series, whether you just read it, reviewed it or helped out by giving me ideas. Thank you so very much, this is my first series, and hopefully not my last.

Love always,

Sabrina or,

Sabss or,

Sabrina The Teenage Witch or,

Sabrina the Gym Leader.

Anyway works for me!!!

P.S. AAML rule forever plus one day. And I will write my AAML stories until the day when it does happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
